


Hold On and Talk Me Down

by zude_zare



Category: Zude - Fandom, hit the floor - Fandom
Genre: Hit the floor, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zude_zare/pseuds/zude_zare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jelena is such a B!TCH. Shes trying ruin Zude, but will zude allow her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On and Talk Me Down

Jelena was shot but shes still alive. The Suspect still unknown. Zero's trade was stopped, thanks to the players, Pete, Oscar and of course Jude. Everything seems back to normal. 

Jude  
"Babe hurry up! Lionel called me Ahsha and Derek's wedding is about to start"

Zero  
"Alright alright! I'm almost done."

Jude is waiting inside the car when Zero came running "My God! You look so handsome babe, lucky boyfriend here" Jude said "So am i babe, look at your face in the in the mirror babe. You look like superman, you're so handsome babe. I could stare at your face for hours babe" Zero proudly said. Jude is blushing "Aww thanks babe." Jude kissed Zero passionately they forgot that they have a wedding to attend to. A call stopped the horny studs. Jude picked up and answers his phone its Lionel "Where on earth are you Jude? The wedding has just started, can you pls pls hurry up. I'm so bored here." Lionel said "Calm down Lionel. Were on our way" Jude answers. Zero drove fast and they made it to the wedding.

The wedding went well, everyone arrived except Jelena. It was fun everyone enjoyed. When the players gather around for the photpgraphers to take pictures. Someone asked "So whos getting married after Derek?" "It's Zero" Derek said "What?! Why Me?" Zero was shy at the same time shocked. "Remember you told me last week during training that you envy me because im getting married. And remember you told me that you really want to marry Jude but you're just afraid to ask him, because you think he might say no. Oh Shit! Shit! I'm sorry buddy" Derek forgot that it was something that he and zero agreed not to tell anyone. Zero was shocked. Evryone was looking at him and then they turned their heads to Jude. It was so silent and awkward. Kyle screams "Lets party" the music kicks in evryone dance. The awkwardness was gone except for Jude and Zero. Derek apologize again to Zero. "Don't worrry about it buddy, its okay." Zero replied.  
After the party evryone went home. Zero and Jude drove home no one was talking it was so awkwward. "Are you okay babe?" Finally Jude asks. "Umm.... babe a..bout what Derek said" Zero paused and stopped the car. "Yes its true babe that i envy him and its true that i told him that i want to marry you babe. I don't have a ring here with me babe, but babe you make me feel complete, you thpught me to love again, you made me a better person babe, you are my evrything, i don't know life without with you babe, god knows how much i love you. So i'm asking you Mr. Jude Kincade, will you spend the rest of your life with me? Pls say yes" Zero is in tears and jude was shocked and tears were rolling down his face "Yes! Stupid! Yes!" Jude finally answers. They kissed so passionately, full of love and Happiness. "You just made me the happiest man alive babe. Thank you and i love you so much babe" Zero was so happy "I love you too babe" jude was so happy too. "I have a question babe, Derek said that you were afraid to aks me becuase i might say no, what made ypu think that i might say no babe?" Jude asks "beacuse i thought babe that you're not yet ready, but forget about it babe whats important is were getting married and i will spend the rest of my life you babe." Zero said. You can see the happiness and excitement in thier faces. Finally the newly engaged couple arrived home. They were so tired so they decided to rest.

The day after Zero bought an engagement ring right away and gave it to Jude. Zero announced to the public that he and jude are engaged. Evryone was so supportive and happy. The planning for their wedding has started. It made Jude and Zero really busy. The couple will get married after the season confernce ends. Zero became more inspired to play better. The Devils made it to finals again. _______________________________________________________________________________________ English is not my first language so please bare with me. Thank You So Much I Love Zude so much.


End file.
